Moon Rising
by damon blade
Summary: I know the title isn't much but I like to think that this fic is a fun little fic to pass the time, set a little after the end of book 4 of Harry Potte and the Episode Luna Eclipsed in MLP season 2, hope you all enjoy it and leave lots of reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or My Little Pony in away shape or form.

A/N: Hi all just a little test story for everyone as I wanted to see what you all thought of it, and no before you all start to complain I am not giving up on any of my other stories I've just been writing this one on the side for a while now and have been having trouble writing chapters for Wolf and Raven's Rise, my blot bunnies just don't want to play ball and work on only those two stories for a while now.

Anyway I hope you all like this little chapter and the story line to date so far... and yes this means I am have become a Brony thanks to my niece.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Moon and Stars

Princess Luna looked out over the lands of Equestria from one of the many Palace balcony with a small smile just enjoying the few moments between her sister lowering the sun and her raising the moon, her joy coming from the thought that maybe somewhere within Equestria someone might truly enjoy her night, she had planned this night to help celebrate her good mood from the other weeks Nightmare Night festival, after all she had managed to make friends with Twilight Sparkle and her friends if only in a passing friendship at the moment but still an improvement on how it had been before her banishment to the moon over a thousand years ago.

"I see you have something special tonight my dear sister." Princess Celestia says in her gentile tone moving slowly and gracefully to stand beside the dark sapphire Alicorn just looking out over the land a small smile gracing her face as the sun started its finial decent being thankful that she didn't have to worry about rising the moon as well any more, she know that she could never do as good a job of making the nights beautiful as Luna had been able to even if only the two sisters in the past were the only ones to enjoy said beauty.

"Indeed I do dear sister and I hope many Pony's remain awake long enough to enjoy it." Luna says looking up at her white coated sister and her long wavy multicoloured mane and tail her long white horn giving off a soft glow for a moment before going back to normal leaving her sister just looking at the now setting sun.

"Then I look forward to seeing your work tonight my sister." Celestia says softly bringing her head down enough to gently nuzzle Luna's head like she had done countless times sense Luna return.

Luna just nods as she jumps off the balcony and flies down to her place in the courtyard to start the moon raising her personal guard starting to step forward to replace her sisters as she started to fly upwards her horn glowing with magic as she raises higher and higher the moon raising behind her before it took over its own flight over the skies allowing the dark sapphire blue Alicorn to land back in the courtyard looking up at the moon with a proud smile as the stars start to shin almost bathing the palace in a soft whitish glow.

"It is already shaping up to be one of your more beautiful nights dear sister... maybe you should go down to Ponyville and visit my students and her friends to see what they think." Celestia says walking out into the courtyard a flash of green flames and smoke being all Luna needed to see to know that her sister had already warned her students that she might be visiting later on that night.

"I might just do that sister... that is if you don't mind me taking your carriage as I don't think the other Pony's... appreciate my carriage as much as yours." Luna finished with a small little shy voice as she looked at her sister remembering how many of the pony's within Ponyville had cowered in fear at the sight of her carriage when she had visited the other week, although they might have done that as well because of how she had spoken to them at first

"Now Luna I think you should go in your own carriage after all the other Pony's wont get use to your return if you keep on hiding from them by using my carriage as well as using your magic to look like someone else," Celestia says with a small smile at her sisters guilty look at being caught using her magic to hid from just about everyone.

"Alright sister I'll take my own carriage and I'll visit Ponyville if only to visit Twilight and maybe her friends." Luna says with a sigh turning and starting to walk towards the main gate knowing that her carriage would be waiting for her on arrival at the gate.

"I'm sure you well have a good time Luna just be yourself and remember to speak softly not with the Royal Canterlot voice." Celestia says with a smile moving to walk a little behind her younger sister, her eyes following the slightly smaller mare as she steps up into her Gothic looking carriage a cloak forming over her sisters dark sapphire body hiding the wavy starry mane and tail almost like her sister had taken pieces of the night sky she spent so long working on to make her own tail and mane.

"That lesson I remember sister, see you with the sunrise." Luna says tapping a single hoof on the carriage as the two guards who were going to be pulling it took off her magic adding them a little in lifting the heavy black and gray carriage a small smile forming on her lips at the thought of seeing her new friend Twilight.

A hour later Luna called a halt to her two guards hoovering a good dozen meters above the road leading into Ponyville looking around for a moment Luna jumped down and landed on the road her cloak flowing out and upwards as she lands only to settle back down over her flanks the hood remaining up over her head to stop on her horn, "Find something to entertain yourself but keep an eye out for my signal to come and pick me up as I am sure the wielders of the Elements of Harmony are more then enough to guard my person."

The two guards seem to look at each other for a moment before nodding after all they answered to Luna not Celestia as such if their Princess asked them to do something they would do it no matter what Princess Celestia ordered, the carriage turning sharply as the pair took off towards the near by Everfree Forest to wait for their Princess signal, that and to see if the Zebra Zecora had anything special they might drink while they waited.

Looking around for a moment Luna gave a small nod and smile at the sight of a few Pony's seating on their balcony's or cushion on their front steps looking up at the night sky or seating together in a rather romantic way in some the softly lit gardens, not a single pony however seemed to notice her walking down the street towards the tree that was the town library.

'I am so glade so many of them are enjoying my night, such a lovely change from a thousand years ago.' She thought to herself turning her head a way from a young couple who were trading kisses and nuzzling each other.

Luna's track to the library came to a stop when she saw a single ebony Unicorn seating on his front step the sign over his door showing a simple cloak and a few sparks around it the single word Enchantment under this symbol was all the young Princess need to know the young colt seemed to sell magical items and cloths yet instead of being closed like all other business around his shop his door was open and a open sign in plan view next to the step.

"Keeping your store open a little late this night young sir?" Luna asks in a genteel tone moving to stand just across from the young Unicorn his emerald green eyes turning enough to look up at her cloaked form his cutie mark now viable to Luna from her new angel, the sight of what looked like a section of her night sky on a clear night being only just viable ageist his ebony coat that and a fine purple like mist seemed to lightly dust over the star patten on his flanks, the sight reflecting off a single lock of silver hair in the mane catching her eye next the sight of a small scar running throw that area of his forehead showing that he had taken an injury at some point in his youth and the hair now growing from that point was streaked silver.

"Hard to run a business when you close shop only an hour after opening." The Unicorn says with a small laugh getting to his feet and starting to move back into the shop looking over his shoulder as he moves, "Can I interest you in anything this night my dear filly? A new cloak that shins as the stars in the sky? Or maybe a mirror that allows you to talk with the young stallion you may fancy down the lane without your parents knowing?"

Luna's head pulled back at the last comment but luckily her hood remained in place as the Unicorn gave a small laugh at her knee jerk reaction moving around to stand behind his counter as Luna walked into the store not really interested in buying anything just wanting to know this young Unicorn a little better maybe even become friends, as it was clear to her that like herself he didn't seem to have many friends.

"Although I can't see myself needing these mirrors for that reason I may buy a set so my sister and myself can talk without a problem when she leaves the house for her long visits across Equestria."

"Ah a good reason as any I have heard, the mirrors in the case off to your left are for communicating, see if any of them would be a good match for you and your sister." He says swinging his head to his right Luna turning her head slowly to take in the whole shop as she slowly moved towards the case.

Most of the shop had large glass cases that held all sorts of items a few mirrors others jeweller that seemed to either glow with light or seemed to reflect light so that none shined on it, another held simple blades that looked to be sharp and used for a range of things from harvesting plants to combat, scattered around the middle of the shop was a number of clothing rakes that had beautify cloaks and robes in a wide range of colours and stiles that any Unicorn mage would love to own.

Arriving at the case he had pointed out Luna looked over the mirrors that were all paired side by side over two dozen sets of them laded out for anyone to see, one set had her pausing as it had a crescent moon much like her own cutie mark set in the top of the frame while its partner had a sun just like her sisters, the frames themselves also had defiances the moon marked one being done in silver with carefully placed amethyst and sapphires set into it while the sun one was made from gold but it had a slight silvery colour to it making it a soft yellow not as bright as gold normally would be it also had a number of ambers and rubies within the frame.

"A good eye my lady, I crafted those a few days after Princess Luna returned from her exile and was freed from Nightmare Moon, I had planned on sending them both to the palace as a way of welcoming back the true ruler of the night but I couldn't bring myself to do it, after all why would the Princess I respite the most want something like this from a lowly commoner like me." The unicorn says moving to stand next to Luna and just look at the mirrors that had cough her eye.

"You do yourself an injustice my dear shop keep as I'm sure Princess Celestia and Luna would love them greatly and even ask for your skills in a number of other creations." Luna says a little sharply not helping but think that if he had done as he originally planed she might have made a friend other then her sister a lot soon then just the other week.

"Maybe your right, still to late now." The Unicorn says moving back to the counter his horn giving off a deep purple glow as he started to craft some piece of jeweller that looked to be some form of necklace.

Luna looked at the two mirrors before moving over to the counter taking a moment to levitate one of the cloaks that was jet black with a border of sapphires that seemed to twinkle like stars. "I'll take this cloak and those two mirrors shop keep."

"Right away my dear fille." The Unicorn says waving his head as the mirror case glowed with magic before the pair of mirrors rose up throw the glass like it wasn't even their coming over to land before Luna on the cloak the unicorn giving the price, which Luna paid for without a problem with a wave of her head the coins floating up from a pocket within her cloak landing in the register a moment later as she turns to head towards the door her new cloak and mirrors being put in a simple saddle bag which the Unicorn placed on her back carefully over her cloak.

"Thank you good sir and I trust my sister and I may be back soon enough to look over more of your merchandise." Luna says allowing some of her mane to escape her cloak hood the Unicorn's eyes widening a little at the sight of the starry night like mane, he didn't however fall to his knees like so many other Pony's instead his lowered his head a little before stepping back.

"You are to kind my lady, I hope your sister enjoys the mirror." He says as Luna could only give a small smile and nod of the head leaving the shop a moment later resuming her coarse for Twilights home.

Arriving at the tree that had been hollowed out to form the town library Luna raised a hoof and knocked on the door looking up at the tree as she waits for her sisters protégé to answer the door. Her eyes however kept on drifting up to either the night sky or down the street to the shop where she could just make out the sign and lights.

A call of greeting had her head turning to look down at the lavender coloured pony who had a large smile on her face as she steps back to allow Luna to enter her home, Luna only smiling back as she enters moving to one of the cushions that had been set up before a low table her saddle bag rising up and landing on the table as her cloak breaks apart into bats which quickly flow out of the house and into the night.

"How nice to see you again Twilight Sparkle I trust everything is going ok with your studies and your friends are in good health." Luna says turning her head just enough to see the young pony walk towards her a wave of her head summing up a tea pot and cups while also closing the door and putting away a few books that had been left out.

"Everything is fine at the moment Princess Luna, Rarity getting stressed out over her latest creation being the only major thing to happen around here sense you visited the other week." Twilight says poring the tea for them both before seating down herself her head looking up to her living area for a moment before shaking her head and looking back at the princess.

"That pony well always stress out over her work Ms. Twilight my friend, but I'm sure she is glade to have friends such as yourself and the others to help out and help her relax," Luna says with a small smile raising her cup to her lips to take a small sip of the tea nodding in approval of the blend, "Anyway I also came to see what you think of my effects for this night as I get so few chances to speak with the other pony's about my work and what they think, I would greatly enjoy to hear your thoughts on my work sense I have been freed from Nightmare Moon."

Twilight looked surprised at the request but quickly got over the shock and started to talk about everything she thought of the night sky and how may small but noticeable change to the sky sense Luna had come back and taken back over the rising of the moon and helping her sister where ever possible.

Listening with all of her attention Luna couldn't help but smile and asks if there was anything Twilight would change if she had control over the night sky the way Luna did, Twilight being more then happy to do as such comments on making some of the constellation more clearer or brighter.

Giving a nod after some comments Twilight had given Luna looked over at the clock to see it was coming up to the middle of the night, her eyes going back to the pony before her making a note that her head was starting to dip a little but otherwise was looking at her with kindness and friendship seeming to sparkle in her eyes, looking at her pack for a moment Luna looked back at Twilight and says while slowly getting to her feet and levitate the saddle bag back to her back only taking a moment to pull her new cloak out pulling it on a moment later turning side on to see how it flowed over her body.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about the ebony Unicorn who runs a little shop down the street would you Ms. Twilight?"

"Oh you must be talking about Harry Night-sky he showed up in town a little before I did, his shop sells mostly enchanted objects my telescope being one such item but he does sell the odd potion ingredient, he doesn't talk much to anyone and only ever opens his store after sun down and closes a little after sun rise." Twilight says getting to her feet moving around the table to stand besides the Princess of the Night.

"I will have to talk to my sister then about him as his crafts are some of the best I have seen sense returning from my imprisonment." Luna says moving towards the door opening it without even braking stride as her horn gave off a low glow of magic.

"Oh I'm sure Harry would really like that... if you can get him to talk about something other than the night sky... although you two would have a great many things to talk about wouldn't you Princess Luna." Twilight says standing in her doorway now watching as Luna sent off a message spell for her carriage to come and pick her up.

"Indeed we would but that can wait until another time I am sure my sister would like for me to get some other work done before sunrise, until next time Ms. Twilight do feel free to write me the odd letter as I have so few friends at the moment." Luna says not even flicking her tail when her carriage came flying in and landed just behind her having turned to say good-bye to Twilight.

"I'll be sure to do that Princess," Twilight says softly giving a deep bow as Luna climb into her carriage giving a nod of the head as farewell to the bowing Unicorn before signalling her guard to move out.

Neither the winged Unicorn Princess nor the normal Unicorn noticing the black shape down the street standing in his store doorway a flicker of a spell activating over his body for a few moments before it vanished and the black unicorn vanished into his store.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own My Little Pony or Harry Potter in anyway shape or form.

A/N: Hi all I must say I was surprised at how many people reviewed this fic considering it is meant to be a filler while I try and get Wolf and Raven's Rise working for me again but I'm glade so many of you liked it.

Now I know there are bad spelling or more to the point wrong words but right spelling within the fic but I am trying and working on fixing those were possible (Got to love WordWeb program its been a big help.) so I apologies for them now and hope that you all enjoy this chapter and leave lots more reviews!

Also yes I know I made Harry and Luna seem perfect together but they well have their ups and downs but I have always said ever sinse I starting reading this stile of crossover fics that those two should get together but it well take a little time so don't worry.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Sisters

Luna walked down one of the many hallways of the Palace much later the same night she had gone to see Twilight, her new cloak sweeping along around her hooves the guard all around stepping to one side at her passing but otherwise didn't say anything as she moved past them, a few of her own guard giving a soft greeting as she passed but like many others she had passed in the halls Luna only gave a nod of the head or a soft greeting back.

Arriving at her shared quarters with her sister Luna paused for a moment at the door before carefully opening it and slipping into the room the sight of her sisters large golden bed being the first thing she saw her slightly small sapphire blue bed on the opposite wall, a shelf to one side holding her sisters golden jeweller including her crown and hoof cuffs, a section on the shelf being left empty for her own smaller crown and other body jeweller.

Looking around the richly upholstered room Luna couldn't help but smile as she saw he sister sleeping with soft even breaths within her golden bed, her multicoloured hair still waving ever so softly as if in a light wind but otherwise her sister looked to be happy and sleeping peacefully compared to the first few nights of Luna's return her sister almost seemed like she was never going to let go as well being even more protective of her then before.

Luna also remembered the other reason why she was sleeping within her sisters room was because Celestia had woken up quite a few times and would panic when she didn't see her sister right away in the middle of the night, this panic would start a search for Luna even though she would be asleep in her own quarters down the hall, the fact that Celestia woke up her own guard and force them to help in her search for her so called kidnapped sister didn't help matters.

Moving carefully so as not to wake Celestia Luna came to a stop next to the golden bed and just looked at her sister her new cloak coming up off her body and moving to and next to the shelves where she would place her hoof cuffs and other jeweller in a few moments right after she left her small surprise for her sister.

Dropping down to kneel beside her sisters bed Luna smiled at her sisters sleeping face before looking over her shoulder at the saddle bag still over her middle, the bag quickly opened up and out came a wrapped present the same size as one of the single mirrors which was the size of one of Twilights books, the paper it was wrapped in was covered in little moons in defiant phases a small smile coming to Luna's face as she carefully placed the present on the small bedside table that Celestia had always used to keep a few personal items that only their mother and herself know about.

The thought of her mother caused Luna to pause for a moment a sad little smile forming as she remembered the beautiful filly that had been her mother, she could remember how her mane and tail had flowed and swilled with the light of stars and suns as if all of the galaxy itself was woven into them all at once while her wings looked to be made from a sort of white mist that only just hid the outline of feathers within them.

Her coat had been as soft as new snow and just as white, her eyes seemed to glow with light and colour as if the light of all creation was trapped within those orbs, Luna could also remember the night her mother had left her and Celestia, the very same night that Celestia had first raised and lower the sun all by herself, it had only been a a few years after her own birth as well, she could just remember hearing her mother whisper a finial good-bye and promise that some day they would meet again.

Luna remembered waking the next morning and walking around the simple house she had been born in to find her older sister by a good dozen or more years Celestia crying softly within the simple living room a letter from their mother laying to one side saying she had to go as the time of the True Immortals has passed and now it was up to them to build the future of the world.

Shaking her head of past thoughts and making another promise to herself to find some way of being able to talk with her mother again Luna looked back at her sister for a few moment, not help but give a little smile before leaning forward and ever so lightly kissed her on the forehead just below her horn, "Thank you sister for always believing I would return to you when everyone else was convened I was evil... and thank you for raising me when mum left us, I can only hope that I am as good a mother as you were to me someday." She whispered before getting back to her feet and starting her early morning routine as multiple brushes came forward to start brushing her mane and tail her hoof cuffs and other jeweller raising up to land gently on the shelf next to her sisters own items.

After a few moments of just seating there ever so slightly tilting her head from one side to the other as the brush's worked Luna's cyan eyes looking into the mirror before her, turning her head just enough to see the saddle bags so as to lift them off and float it to one side the second mirror the one with the crescent moon at the top of the frame rising up and hoover before her.

A small smile growing on her face as she look at herself in the mirror not helping but admit that she was nearly a fully grown Alicorn mare and would be quite beautiful once she finished growing back to her full power from her time imprisoned, of course she did think that she wouldn't match her sisters beauty but then again she had yet to meet anyone other then their mother who looked as beautiful as her sister.

'I still can't believe that I had de-aged and lost so much power from my time imprisoned that I went to my younger body once I got back and was freed from Nightmare Moon... at leasts it didn't last long my mane and tail is much easier to handle like this then normal hair.'

Shacking her head of those thoughts Luna finished brushing her mane and tail getting to her feet as she moved towards her bed moving the mirror to the side table making sure it wasn't in view of her sister until she would basically be right in Luna's bed.

Looking around the room for a moment Luna gave a small nod and whispered good night to Celestia's sleeping form before settling down into the bedsheets a brief glow from her horn killing the light within the room as she settled down to get a few hours sleep as like her sister Luna didn't need a lot of sleep, but they both enjoyed a good nap from time to time.

0000000000000000000000

The rest of the night passed with no problems for anyone within the Palace, the moon carrying on its passage across the sky with no problem as even in her sleep Luna had control over how the moon moved and as such it was setting as normal but paused a little before dawn waiting for Luna to give the final command to finish lowering and carry on its path to the other side of the world only to be summoned up again at the sun set.

Not long after the moon reached its lowering point only waiting for the beginning of the sun rise Celestia rose her head enough to take a look at the clock on her bedside table knowing she had to leave the warmth of her bed to use her magic to rise the sun, she know she had to go raise the sun but at the moment all she really wanted to do was go back to sleep as it had been a long time sinse she had a lie in.

"What I wouldn't give for mother to be here to handle the rising of the sun so I could stay here in this warm bed and catch up on my reading... it has been so long sinse I had a day just to myself." Celestia says calmly moving from a laded out possession to a more upright, her mane looking a little messed up giving her as close to the bed hair or sex hair look as some pony's would call the look as it would ever get with how her hair acted ever sinse she sealed Luna within the moon a little over a thousand years ago

Looking around the room Celestia paused at the her sister's sleeping form not helping but smile at the peaceful look on Luna's face at the moment, a sight she had fallen in love with once again now that Luna was back to her normal self as a peaceful and happy looking Luna weather she was awake or asleep her peaceful look did more to improve Celestia's mood more then any gift or sweet that many so called suitors liked to try and shower her with.

Giving a sigh after a few minutes of just watching Luna sleep Celestia got to her feet and carefully and silently moved to the vanity mirror her horn glowing with energy as she started to work the knots and tangles out of her mane and tail her golden crown rising up and rest on her head within a few minutes of seating down before the mirror.

Humming a simple tune that she remembered her mother singing to her and Luna when they had been little filly's Celestia paused in her brushing when she saw within the mirror the moon themed wrapped present on her night table that she had missed when waking up.

Tilting her head to one side the blowing a small lock of her cobalt blue part of her mane out of her eyes Celestia slowly got to her feet again and starts to walk towards the bedside table while still using her magic to keep the brushes working on her mane.

A soft glow of energy around the present had it rising up to her face as she carefully turned the simple card attached to the present said it was from Luna and that she hoped she liked the present she had gotten from a little shop within Ponyville.

Turning her head enough to look at her sister Celestia couldn't help but smile at the thoughtful gift even if she didn't know what was in it it was still the first presents she had gotten from her sister sinse before her other personality and the darkness and loneliness within her heart formed Nightmare Moon who quickly took over her body only to be imprisoned not long after taking control.

"Thank you sister." Celestia says softly before using her magic to pull the wrapping paper away showing the soft golden frame of a mirror her cutie mark sun becoming viable a few moments later, the glass looked to be without a single defect, the soften gold frame catching Celestia's eye when a little light from the near by lamp hit the rubies and ambers set into it. "Where in Equestria did you find something like this my dear little sister its beautiful, in fact I haven't seen craftsmanship of this level in years."

"I'm glade you like it Tia." Luna's voice says softly from her bed turning her head enough to look up at her older sister with a small smile eyes still half closed in sleep, "Consider it a late birthday present for the last thousand years as with it we will never truly be apart again."

"Oh Luna you didn't need to get me anything as I already have the best gift, my little sister back and able to stand by my side for all time." Celestia says moving to Luna's side and nuzzle her neck gentle, Luna just giving a small sigh of joy before returning the soft nuzzling.

Luna pulled back first and just looked at her sister before smiling and starting to get up out of bed, flicking her head a little to get most of her mane on one side Luna moved slowly passed her sister saying as she goes, "I'm glade to be back to sister, but we can talk more about that later for now you have the sun to rise and I would like a bath before breakfast... any chance of some of that zap apple jam this morning for a change?" Luna finished saying over her shoulder while moving towards Celestia's personal bathroom within her royal apartment.

Celestia gave a laugh as she nods her head in agreement as it had been a long time sinse she had had something as simple as toast and jam for breakfast, but that would have to wait as she had a job to do and a bathroom to regain control off, she couldn't have Luna thinking she could take totally control of her personal bathroom after all.

A few hours later Celestia was eating breakfast while reading over any reports and such she needed to see to including a letter from Twilight explaining what had happened the other night with Luna's visit including the question Luna had asked about the ebony Unicorn that owned the rather charming little store down the street from the library.

Looking up at her sister Celestia couldn't help but smile at the slight look of bliss on her sisters face as she slowly chewed her slice of toast with its rainbow of coloured jam on it, "Sister, Twilight says she enjoyed your visit last night and hopes that you go and see her again whenever you feel like it, also she mentioned your question about the young stallion that owns the little magical shop within Ponyville a rather good-looking one if I recall, anyway I take it it was his store you got the lovely mirror you gave me earlier."

Luna looked up at her sisters comment a slight darkening of her dark blue coat around her face before she shock her head, "Yes sister I did get the mirror from Harry's little store as well as the matching mirror so now we can talk to each other from anywhere within Equestria, the instruction on the back say all you have to do is say my name at the mirror then my mirror well give off a low glow which I answer by saying your name."

"Oh it is one of those mirrors, I have been trying to get him to tell me the spells he used to make them do that ever sinse he set up his store but so far he had turned me down saying its a trade secret, I brought a set not long after he opened his store so I could keep in contact with Canterlot when I'm travelling from the city for some time," Celestia paused for a moment on her comment before saying softly taking a bit from her toast, "I have tried to identified the spells used on those mirrors but something about the magic on them is blocking me from being able to find out there secrets."

Luna looked at her sister at that comment before turning back to her meal saying as she takes a small bite from the slice of toast, "Then we both may need to go and see him and see if he willing tell me, after all he respites me far more then you, or so he claims." Luna turning her head a little giving her sister a slightly smug look as Celestia just narrowed her eyes a little in a playful way to show what she thought of Luna's comment.

"Oh my little sister has a fan and now its gone right to her head has it, well I'll just have to fix that." Celestia finishes saying waving her head a little as a number of feathers came flying out of no where and started to tickle the younger mare a squeal of surprise and laughter sounding through the royal dinning room as Luna tried to get away from the surprise tickle attack.

One of the guards poked his head into the room at the first squeal only to shack his head and turn back to his post outside, this however didn't stop the maid who had also poked her head in, she stood calmly their enjoying the scene before her after all she hadn't seen her Princess this happy and playful sinse she first took Twilight Sparkle as a student.

"Alright sister I'm sorry please stop!" Luna cried out between her laughing trying to bring her own magic up to take control of the feathers but not being able to concentrate enough to do so, Celestia seemed to think on the request for a moment before smiling evilly at her sister.

"Who's the greatest pony in all of Equestria?"

Luna tried to glare at her sister for the question but couldn't as she went into another laughing fit when Celestia brought one of the feathers along her right flank right over her cutie mark which had always been very ticklish for her, managing to get a breath in after a few more minutes Luna turned her head enough to look fully at Celestia, gasping out a moment laughter between laughs and giggles. "You.. ha-ha... are sis... *giggle*..., please stop!"

Celestia seemed to think on the request for a moment before smiling and moving to her sisters side, said sister now rolling around on the floor trying to get away from the feathers long enough to use her own magic going by the glow forming on her horn.

"Your right I am the greatest pony in all of Equestria how kind of you to say so my dear sister." Celestia says raising the feathers up to hoover around her head a smug little smile forming on her face as Luna just laded their on her back all four hooves still kicking a little in the air as she got her breath back.

"That was not fair Tia," Luna says rolling back to her feet after a few moments to catch her breath standing up carefully while giving her sister the puppy dog eyes for the tickle attack. "Maybe I shouldn't take you to see Harry and see if he is well to tell you about those mirrors and how to make them."

"Oh now that is just not fair especial after calling me the greatest pony in all of Equestria, now come along dear sister we are going to pay this young stallion a visit and see if your charms are better then mine in getting the secret of those mirror as well as a few other items he has in that shop of his if the rumours are true."

The two sisters looked at each other for a few moments before giggling and falling in fits of laughter as it has been a long time sinse they had both laughed like that as not even the near year sinse Luna had come back from exile. Celestia moving closer to her sister while still laughing nuzzling her softly whispering softly that she was sorry for what she had done again, Luna only nodding and saying softly back that she forgives her and would keep on forgiving her until she stopped blaming herself for what she had to do.

Shaking her head after stepping back from her sister Luna gave a small smile as she turns and starts towards the door saying over her shoulder as she goes, "You better go get ready if we are going to Ponyville today Tia after all the ponies are going to want to see their favourite princess and that alone is going to add a few hours to our visit."

"Not to mention Twilight is going to have questions for me about her lessons and show me any spells she has learned sinse my last visited." The white Alicorn says calmly moving along side Luna as the pair moved towards their quarters to get ready.

"But still deep down you enjoy it all and love that little Unicorn just as much as you love me, don't you sister." Luna says looking over her shoulder with a knowing smile as she know that Twilight had help fill the hole in Celestia's heart over her exile as well as lay the ground work for returning Luna back to normal.

"I do but she could never take my little sisters place." Celestia says with a nod of her head to Luna as the pair started to get ready for the trip to Ponyville.

00000000000000000000000

It was coming up to midday when the royal carriage was sighted approaching Ponyville however because of the speed it could travel no one had been able to get ahead and warn the town that the royal sisters were visiting, as such it was to some surprise that Twilight looked up from her book she was reading when she heard the sound of a carriage pulling up just outside, moving to the balcony Twilight looked down in time to see the flowing mane of colour that was her mentor Celestia as well as surprisingly the starry night mane of Luna stepping down from the white and gold carriage.

'Oh I wasn't expecting the Princesses to visit today? Oh I hope nothing bad has happened it any of my family or am I in trouble or have I some how forgotten some project and the Princess has decided to come herself to say I am no longer her student?' were some of the main thoughts that were running through Twilights head as she quickly had Spike send off a message to her friends in case Celestia needed the help of the Elements of Harmony wielders for some project she might be working on.

Quickly rushing down the stairs and out the front door Twilight was in time to see the Mayor come running up pausing a moment at the sight of Luna but didn't allow that to stop her as she rushed up to Celestia's side and bows low to her Twilight doing the same a moment later as she stands before her mentor.

"Rise Madam Mayor, this isn't a formal visit as my sister and I merely wish to see my student and also see if the elusive Mr. Night-sky is willing to talk and maybe we can talk him into trade the secret of some of the secrets to his enchantments... again." Celestia says waving a hoof over the kneeling pair both quickly climbing back to their hooves, her head moving just enough to see some of Twilights friends starting to arrive but otherwise didn't comment or acknowledged their arrival.

"It is always nice to see you when you visit Princesses and I do hope your stay here in Ponyville is a good one, as to Harry Night-sky he was seen heading into the Forest like he always does a little after sunrise." Mayor says stepping to one side to allow the two Princess to walk down the street towards Harry's little shop, Twilight falling into step with her mentor and friend.

"I always wondered were he lived as his shop isn't big enough really for a flat above it like many of the others, also what do you mean Princess when you say try and talk him into trading his enchantment secrets?" Twilight says coming to a stop beside Celestia while looking at the closed door of Enchantments the window shutters closed and the single window in the thatch roof also being closed.

"Mr. Night-sky is something of a enigma, he showed up in Ponyville a few months before you did my student and just set up shop, no pony knows anything of his past or where he came from only that he is a very powerful Unicorn pony and that he specialises in the enchanting items, not to mention the royal intelligences agency hasn't been able to find out anything about his past beyond what you already know my dear student." Celestia says looking at the shop for a moment before turning again to look towards the edge of town and the Everfree Forest, "We have come a long way to talk with our elusive friend and I plan on staying until we have this talk." Celestia finished saying with a wave of a single hoof to the six guards that had been silently following the small group all six giving a single nod before turning as one and set off at a fast trot towards the edge of the forest to see if they could follow the trail of the Unicorn that their Princess wished to speak with.

Luna and Celestia walked at a much more causal paces both giving a nod of the head or soft greeting when Applejack and Fluttershy who lived the furthest from town came into view just before the group reached the edge of the forest. They were greeted by the two Unicorn guards who only pointed down one of the many paths that lead into the forest this one leading if Luna remembered into a section of the forest that was heavily populated with Timber Wolves but that information might be wrong after a thousand years.

"I can arrange some place for you to stay until sundown if you like Princess as Mr. Night-sky isn't going to be reachable until then I'm afraid." Mayor says eyeing off the forest but remaining with the main group not paying the two Unicorn guards any mind when they walked up and reported that they had found the trail that Harry must be taking going by how fresh the tracks were and that the four Pegasus including the caption who had come with the group were scouting ahead.

"We'll hunt him down then, go and start cutting a path Guardsman, Mayor please don't worry about use as we should be find with such a large group so please go about your business," Celestia paused for a moment in her words to the Mayor before turning enough to look at Twilight and all of her friends giving them a small smile of reassurances about going into the forest turning to look at said place before saying with a careful and calm walk "Don't worry so much Madam Mayor we'll be back before the moon rises."

"We better be as I don't feel like raising the moon from the old palace." Luna comments falling into step with her sister as the wielders of the elements of harmony fell into step around the two princesses the darkness of the forest quickly causing the group to vanish from sight of the Mayor who could only watch the leave her sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony or Harry Potter in anyway I only own the computer I write this story

A/N: I have to say I'm surprised at how much you my fans love this story and all my others, please let it be noted that yes I know there may be spelling mistakes and such within this story but I have to say I have gotten a lot better then what I was at when I first started writing fanfiction, anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and for those of you who might care I have nearly finished a new chapter for Raven's Rise hopefully within the week so enjoy this chapter and look forward to another update soon.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Mysteries.

Everfree Forest was as ever very dark and gloomy feeling as the large group moved through the light undergrowth the two Unicorn guards moving a head of the group a little now eyes ever watching the forest and skies above them while also keeping the undergrowth from injuring or getting in the way of their Princesses.

"Are you sure its a good idea to go into the forest just to look for one pony? Its not really safe in here after all and there are dangers other then the animals." Fluttershy says in her soft voice walking along carefully next to Princess Celestia one eye flicking to look at Luna from time to time as if to make sure she didn't suddenly transform into Nightmare Moon, but otherwise looking up to Celestia.

"I think its safe to say that most of the animals within this forest are going to leave a group of this size along as long as we don't go wondering off alone or to deeply into their territory." Luna says head held high as she looks up to see two of the Pegasus' returning to give Celestia a report on what they had found so far.

"Princess we have found a well used trail a little ahead the others are scouting it now but we believe that it is the path, Mr. Night-sky uses daily going by the size of the tracks and trances of ebony hair caught on some of the brushes around it." one of the golden armoured Pegasus' says hoovering before Celestia when the group came to a stop to allow him to report.

"Excellent caption, please rejoin your troops in the scouting of the trail we well be following a little more carefully behind you." Celestia commands starting to move again everyone else falling into step around her Luna looking up at the sky to see what the time was as they couldn't afford to loss track of time after all she had a job to take care of at sundown.

The group moved carefully Applejack leading with the two Unicorn guards her eyes sweeping the forest carefully while Rainbow Dash was flying overhead reporting to the others the progress of the Pegasus guards ahead of the group, the other wielders of the Elements of Harmony remaining close to Princess Celestia while Princess Luna talked softly with Twilight about her training, the young unicorn walking between the two Princesses.

All conversation stopped however when there was a flash of light from up ahead of the group Rainbow Dash flying back to the group at a pretty quick speed for her coming to a stop right before Celestia, Applejack only a few lengths behind her while the two Unicorn Guards she had been walking with rushed ahead to see if they could spot anything.

"Princess Celestia I don't know what happened but the four guards were a little a head of me when they seemed to run into some kind of invisible wall that exploded into a bright light before I saw them all laded out on the ground none of them were moving, but I could just make out that they were still breathing." Rainbow says in one breath hoovering before the white Alicorn.

Celestia and Luna both looked ahead of everyone at those words both closing their eyes a moment later as their horns started to flow with power, Celestia's eyes opening wide first Luna only a few moments behind her as they just look at the trail ahead.

"Those are some powerful wards to prevent intruders, yet why couldn't we detect them before now? In-fact I have never felt wards like this before sister." Luna asks Celestia without turning to look at her older sister eyes fixed on the point a head of them.

"Nor have I Luna but I can feel damping ward over the main wards only just though, that is why we couldn't detect it before now, its feels weak but really is a very strong ward." Celestia comments starting to move forward again looking down at Twilight who was concentrating hard on her own detection spell while also slowly walking forward.

"I can feel it... only just though." Twilight says after a few moments her friends falling into step with her as they trailed behind the two Princesses.

"The fact that you felt them at all my student is a good sign of your own skill in the magical arts, most normal Unicorns wouldn't notice them at all until it was to late." Celestia comments coming to a stop just behind the two Unicorn guards who were on the edge of a large clearing looking down at the four unconscious Pegasus but were unable to get to them because of the ward they could all feel now and even then that was only because they were standing right next to them.

The clearing was free of trees and low ground bushes leaving only a large stony field, a large archway in the middle of the field caught everyone's eyes as it was made from some unknown black stone, a small stream ran off to one side of the clearing showing where fresh water was for their wayward Unicorn to drink, a large tent next to the archway was the only other thing within the clearing a cooking fire with a pot of unknown substance bubbling away just in front of the tent flap.

Before the group could work on the wards that were preventing them from getting to the injured guards a smell that anyone who had grown up within Ponyville or had spent a lot of time near any wild forest greeted the groups noses the sound of wood grating ageist wood sounded a moment later as a howl sounded simile from all around the group.

"Temberwolves... a lot of them." Applejack says softly turning to stand more side on to allow her to quickly spin around and buck any that might come jump out of the surrounding trees and brush, the two still standing guards moving forward there horns glowing with energy as they got ready to defend there Princess should the wolves attack.

"We can't run as they have us surrounded by now, the only good thing is that because of the wards behind us they can't get at us from that direction but also the ward are blocking our only possible retreat... what should we do Princess Celestia?" Twilight asks softly her own horn glowing with energy as she got ready to defend her friends should it come to violence.

"Be calm my little pony's I'm sure they well move on once they realise we are a fairly large group they should think twice." Celestia says calmly an aura of light and positive energy seeming to come off of her body calming down everyone including Fluttershy who had nearly gone stiff in her fear and was moments away from fainting.

Before anyone could say or do anything else a pair of glowing green eyes appeared within some of the bushes more appearing just as quickly as a single wolf that was easily the size of Celestia herself stepped out of the darkness and bushes his sharp wooden splinters for teeth showing for all to see as it ran forward to pounce on one of the guards the rest of the pack only taking a moment to howl there challenge before coming out of the brush.

The large wooden bodies that was the Temberwolves seemed to move and blend in quickly with the forest around the group as one of the guards throw the one to lunge a him into a tree with a blast of magic the wolf slamming into the tree and breaks apart into defiant blocks of wood only for a black like smoke to rise up from the remains the green eyes still locked with the guard before the smoke sank back down into the remains of its body the wood starting to slowly pull itself back together while the rest of the pack charged forward now.

The fight started rather quickly as Applejack spun around and slammed her hind legs into one of the leading leaping wolf sending it crashing into a thicket of bushes not breaking it apart much but enough to keep it down for a few moments, the two guards worked together as a team one of them shielding the group as best he could while his partner picked up and throw one of the wolves into another smashing the pair to pieces while also rearing up and slamming his hooves into another.

Rainbow Dash dive bombed one of the wolves and managed to throw another one onto its back at her fly by after smashing up the one she had just dived on, Rarity stood off to one side with a simple shield spell up that Twilight had tough her protecting both herself and Fluttershy, Twilight on the other hand was picking up the odd large stone around her with her magic and using them to smash and knocked back any of the wolves that managed to get around the guards shielding spell.

Pinkie Pie however was a surprise for everyone on how she fought, first she pulled similarly out of no ware a cannon, no one comment on it as they had all seen at one time or another Pinkie pull something like this, the fact that the cannon fired party decoration also not surprising them although they all could do without the image of a Temberwolf that was a rainbow of colours and covered in ribbons.

Luna watched the fight for only a few moments before she seemed to vanish into a cloud of stary mist and shoot forward reforming long enough to buck a single hid leg into one of the larger wolves sending it crashing into one of the floating rocks that Twilight was controlling, not long after feeling her hoof connect with the hard wood that made up the wolf's body Luna turned back into her mist form and started to dart around the pack of wolves until another opening presented itself.

Celestia on the other hand didn't attack so much as defend as a number of even larger rocks and a few fallen trees lifted off the ground and started to float around the group a small smile forming on her face as Luna would appear long enough to either use her magic or her hooves to slam and kick the wolves into the floating objects the two sisters falling into the combat stile the pair had developed over years of fighting Discord then King Sombra as well as many other enemies over the century they had lived before Nightmare Moon come into being.

The group had to fall back right up ageist the ward line however after a few minutes of fighting as it looked like they had somehow gotten the attention of the largest pack of Temberwolves within the whole forest as they had smashed up a good half dozen of them but because of the shear numbers that the pack had thrown at them those half dozen had already nearly fully put themselves back together and were even larger then before.

"This isn't good sister... they are reforming faster then we can take them apart and we are both out of practices when it comes to combat." Luna comments reforming next to Celestia after knocking one of the wolves off of the attacking guard giving him time to get behind the barrier that Celestia had just thrown up to buy the group some time to think on what to do given the overwhelming numbers the enemy was throwing at them.

The wolves seemed to take a few moments to look over the group the few still putting themselves together quickly finishing up on as the whole pack started to move forward teeth bared and ready to rip and tear into the group, they came to a stop however when one of the larger wolves seemed to catch on fire and was quickly burned to ash within a mater of moments, the rest of the pack looking at the ashes of their pack mate before looking over behind the group of pony's they had been attacking.

"What is all this then? A group of royal visitors in the middle of the day? Doesn't anyone pay attention to the fact that I run a shop during night hours? And they have even brought with them the local pests." Came an unknown male voice from behind the group the sound of hooves clopping on the hard stone sounding a few moments later.

Everyone looked over there flanks to see the ebony black form of Harry Night-sky walking calmly towards the group a large black stone that looked to be the same as the ones used in the building of the portal in the middle of the clearing landing with a thud while he kept walking towards the group a shimmering of magic over his body being all they needed to see before on his back a pair of black wings that were partly played out the sunlight showing purplish tips along the wings edge, his horn glowing with same shade of purple as the wing tips, a creak sounded a moment later a whip made from fire appeared at his side and lashed forward passing the group and wrapping around the neck of another Temberwolf.

Harry seemed to look at the wolf he had caught before giving a evil looking smile showing that his teeth were a little pointed and not flat like a normal ponies in fact everyone had a momentary flash of Nightmare Moon with her own pointed teeth, but then again Harry's smile wasn't as threatening more a case of someone who was going to enjoy themselves in the coming activate, he pulled the whip back sharply pulling the wolf's whole head off and burning it to ash leaving behind a large wooden body that quickly fell apart the black mist that normally rose up from a fallen wolf not raising this time

"Ah the thrill of combat its been a while." Harry says softly suddenly jumping forward giving a single flap of his wings to land in front of the group the whip lashing around to creak just above the head of the leading wolf, the whole pack backing up not so much as at the sound as at the flames.

Both Luna and Celestia could only watch as this Alicorn that wasn't a member of their family seemed to duck and weave around the Temberwolves his hooves lashing out to either kick back or knock down any wolves that got close to him while the whip sliced though a few of the other members of the attacking pack.

/Sister have you gone and given me another niece or nephew while I was imprisoned for a thousand years? Or is he a totally unknown Alicorn and not related to us in anyway? / Luna sent by a telepathic message to her sister while also admiring Harry's sleek form and well toned muscles giving a shack of her head to get the images out of her at some of the things she and Harry could get up to as in her opinion he was a fine example of stallion-hood, Celestia on the other hand just gave her sister a look that clearly said no she hadn't had another foal while Luna had been imprisoned.

/That happened one time and please note that your original niece died a long time ago and that I have been tracking her line all this time and this young stallion isn't within that line at all, now lets just see what we can learn as it looks like the wolves are leaving... also stop drooling sister./ Celestia comments back to he sister stepping forward at the same time locking eyes with Harry who was now slowly walking up to the group the whip he had been wilding vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Harry looked around for a moment after the last of the wolves had ran off into the forest not welling to face him in a fight after he had burned to ash the leader of the pack, his mind quickly went to the problem of the fact that he had reviled himself as an Alicorn to everyone here within his clearing, he known he couldn't help it if his masking spell just happened to run out when he had first approached the group and he hadn't had time to redo the charm before coming to there aid, but it was still pain in the fact that it choose right that minute to ware off.

"Well I guess I have some questions to answer and you all look like you could do with something to eat." He says softly walking passed everyone his horn giving off a purple glow for a moment before the wards become viable for just a moment then vanished again from sight, "You can cross the line now so please follow me and I'll answer what questions I can."

Luna was the first to walk across the invisible line her head held high as she goes, her eyes however were on Harry with a slight spark of interest at what he was building in the middle of the clearing as well as just the pony himself, Celestia saw the way her sister was looking at Harry and couldn't help but give a small laugh as she know Luna was hoping to get to know this young Alicorn very well and maybe learn some of his secrets in one of three ways more then likely, one such way not being suitable around foals or even young pony's for that matter.

The six friends fallowed behind the Princesses while the Unicorn guards moved forward to help their fellow guards pulling them off towards the stream to treat both their injurers as well as their own, Harry flicked his head a little as a few bandages came out of the tent to fly over to the guards to help with any injures the Pegasus might have gained from falling out of the sky at the ward line, they would also teat each others injurers from the battle with the wolves.

Rarity looked around the clearing for a moment moving a little closer to the archway then the others for a moment making a note of the gem stones and strange writings carved or placed within the stone, the whole archway giving off a feeling of power but also seemed to lack it as if it was charging but hadn't enough to do what it was build to do, her attraction going to the tent however when she saw the flap open for a moment a full living room far lager then the tent itself only viable for a moment from her angle.

"Oh my goodness what a lovely tent you have here, how did you get it so large on the inside?" Rarity asks moving forward and lifting the tent flap with her own magic looking inside for a moment before looking over her flank at Harry who was slowly turning a wooden spoon within the bubbling soup of mixed vegetables.

"Enchantments from my home land mixed with a little I have learned sense coming to Equestria." Harry says turning his head enough to look at the lavender manned Unicorn with a small smile turning back to the pot he gave a nod before moving his head a little from side to side as a number of bowls came floating out of the tent arranging themselves around the fire as a ladle started to serve the soup to the eight main guests as well as himself.

"It might not be much but it well have to do and I hope you like it my dear fille." Harry says offering a bowl to everyone's surprise and going ageist tradition when both Princesses sat down to a meal he gave the first bowl to Luna then Celestia, "Do let me know if you want anything added to it." He comments after everyone had a bowl before them those who could use magic using a spoon to eat the soup slowly, Harry himself however waved his head back towards the tent as a small tray with slice cuts of cooked meat of a whitish colour of all things came forward as he dips the pieces in the stew and eats them slowly.

"Oh my you eat meat? I thought only the Griffins and Dragons do that sort of thing? Although I suppose there are others out in the world of Equestria who might do the same thing but I haven't meet anyone yet save for Griffins and Dragons and even then..." Pinkie Pie says in surprise looking at the white cubes of meat still talking and carrying on as everyone started to tune the hyperactive pony out, everyone however was watching as Harry raised one cube to his mouth and crewing it calmly without showing any sign of being sick like most pony's would be.

"I don't eat it often but from where I am from meat is a part of everyone's diet or it was apart of mine, but trying to find an animal that isn't intelligent that I can farm for food has proven to be very difficult, lucky the local fish meet that requirement." Harry comments going for another cube of meat only to have it snatched from his magical hold on it as Luna brought it to he own mouth a mischievous smile on her face as she gave a dramatic sigh and chew of the meat while looking at her slightly greening sister who hadn't been the one to over see the treaties with the Griffin tribes back in the beginning days of their rule over Equestria, and Griffin's like Pony's like to throw celebrations for any new thing to happen as such she had to eat a little meat at ever single one she had to attend or chance insult to the tribe.

"I don't see anything wrong with wanting a little change of diet every now and then my dear Mr. Night-sky, though my sister might disagree with us on that front." Luna says after she finished teasing her sister with her over doing it of eating a second cube of meat.

"Harry is just fine my dear fille, in fact all of you can call me Harry if you want," Harry paused here to see everyone give a nod of understand and agreement to call him by his first name, "Now I'm sure you all aren't here to talk about my eating habits, you want something otherwise you would have waited until sundown and then see me in my shop." Harry says turning back to look at Celestia who wasn't the only one looking a little sick at the sight of him and Luna eating the meat cubes calmly.

"Indeed we are here for something Harry but first I must ask what is it you are building here and why haven't I ever seen your wings before now?" Celestia asks putting her bowl down after finishing the last of the rather tasty vegetable soup, her thought going back to other times she had seen Harry in passing within Ponyville and she didn't recall seeing wings on him those times.

"As to the wings I use a masking spells as I hadn't seen many pony's with both a Unicorn horn or Pegasus wings and I didn't want to be thought of or treated like a Prince I decided to did my wings until such time as I was either found out or completed my little project here, hiding the wings also allowed me to do my little business without anyone asking to many questions on how I made my items after all a Unicorn making magical items is rare yes but not uncommon."

"And the Arch?" Twilight asks getting to her feet after finishing her own bowl of soup walking slowly while scanning with her magic the black stoned archway head tilting to one side before turning to look over her flanks to see what Harry would say.

"That would take some explaining, but I well say this much its not so much an archway as a bridge-way to cross something much more grand then a river or riven, or that is what I am trying to build if I only had the magical power to get those runes to fully charge but it is slow going with only myself charging it."

"What are you trying to cross if it isn't a river or riven?" Applejack asks walking to circle the archway now with the others only a few steps behind her, the two Princesses however remained seated near the small camp fire Luna watching Harry as he slowly got to his feet while Celestia was looking over the portal from her seat making a note of some of the runes as she wanted to see if the Great Magical Library back in Canterlot had anything on these runes.

"What do you fille's know of parallel dimensions?" Harry asks waving his head a little as a section of the earth rose up to form a flat surface, two circles appearing on the surface a moment after that one had the name Equestria under it while the other had simply Earth written there.

"Oh oh oh!... I know nothing." Pinkie Pie says jumping up and down only to stop dead and seat down one of her front hooves tapping her chin in deep thought, the others all giving a nod of agreement as they know nothing about parallel dimensions.

"In theory if one had the magical power you can travel between worlds were something is always defiant from our own for example one world might be where Discord wasn't defeated by myself and Celestia, another were a defiant race may have risen up to be top of the ladder and we pony's might be near the bottom, and yet another were Celestia here might have fallen to her own darkness within and was banished instead of me, of cause all of this is in theory." Luna says calmly getting to her hooves now and moving to look over the archway that Harry calmed to be a bridge and going by the images on the smooth section of earth raised to one side he believed that he could successfully bridge the void between two parallel worlds.

"Very good my dear fille, but I have to say its isn't a theory as I am not of this dimension, and I am only in this one because of a power mad dark wizard with abandonment issues not wanting to chance a fourth loss in a row to me." Harry says turning to fully face the group now the camp fire flaring for a moment as a image of something started to appear in the flames, "I'm about to show you what I looked like before arriving on Equestria."

Everyone looked at the fire for a moment only to step back or just look at the bipedal figure within the flames, it had short cut hair on its head only and stood upright, the two arms instead of hooves like a pony it had five varying length digits. It hair was the same ebony black as Harry's mane and body as well as matching emerald green eyes only the image's eyes had a pair of glasses perched on its nose.

"What a odd looking race... I take it that this is you before your came here meaning this is what a Stallion looks like for your species?" Twilight asks after circling the fire with the image within it still.

"A young one at that, I am only sixteen year old after all and by human standards that is very young, and yes that is the name of my people, humans." Harry says flicking his tail a little as a pair of figures appeared under the word Earth on the board behind him, a image for each of the pony races appearing under Equestria, "As to the females of the human race they look much the same only with... extra on their chest and defiant down stairs." Harry finished as the image changed to a young woman with bushy brown hair appeared in the flames her chest clearly showing what he meant by extra on their chest.

"Is that what we would look like if we went to your world Harry?" Rarity asks circling the image this time while the others stepped back, "If so then I would have to rethink all of my fashion designs as they would never do, not to mention that it is clear your 'people' ware cloths all the time and not just for special functions and parties."

"We also ware cloths to bed most of the time, the only time we are really naked is when we are washing or with a lover, I have to say though that it might be nice to see what you lovely fille's would look like in some of the lacy lingerie I have heard about, that is if you follow me and take human form on Earth." Harry says with a small smile as he looks at the image of Hermione Granger one of his oldest friends, he couldn't help but hope that what that pony he had meet while lost in the void between worlds was right and that she had managed to throw him backwards in time to a year or so back to before he had been thrown into the void allowing him a chance to get back home and finally defeat Voldemort without having to fight his way through a whole army hopefully.

Although he had sensed learned that time had no meaning within the void and he could have been trapped there for countless years before stumbling onto the white Alicorn with the light of galaxies within her mane and tail.

Celestia could only nod at what Harry had said so far as he was right defiant world meant defiant rules, she looked at the image for a the human girl before turning to look at the archway, 'The possibilities of this portal are great indeed and not just trade value but also knowledge... but we could also be letting in trouble that Equestria doesn't need, going to have to play this carefully.' she thought to herself before saying softly while turning her head enough to look at Harry.

"I am welling to make a deal with you Harry, in return for me helping you build and charge this bridge of yours I would like the secrets of your mirrors and most of your other enchantments you are selling in your store, as well as your promise that nothing well be brought through this portal that could be termed a threat to the ponies of Equestria."

Harry looked at Celestia for a moment before slowly getting to his feet and walking to the archway "I'll show you what I have to go through just to charge this portal a little and then you can decide if you want to help but I can say this much I wont let anything through that could harm this world as I have to admit I have grown to like the ponies here and hope to remain here after I have dealt with my dark lord problem back on my world."

Walking to stand before the archway his horn started to glow with the same purplish glow as before the runes all over the archway starting to glow themselves a few moments later but themselves but not as brightly as his horn, after a few moments he dropped to lay down head lowering a little as the runes glow faded quickly, not that any of the pony's in the clearing saw as they all rushed to his side.

"That took everything I had and I only moved the charge if I was lucky one percent... still over sixty percent needed to bridge the gap and even then... its only one way until a second archway is build on the other side."

"And by showing use this you also show how much more power is going to be needed far more then even Celestia's or my own combined in one powerful hit, it would take both of use months to charge this device if we also want to have the power to carry out our duties." Luna says dropping down to the ground next to Harry using her magic to angle his head to rest on her neck as she could clearly see it was taking everything he had to keep his head upright at the moment.

"That is why I have been charging it slowly by myself, this is why I didn't share the secrets of my enchantments as I need the money to buy the right kind of gems, and that isn't even counting the Mithril I need to reinforce the runes to hold magic better, after nearly a year of business I have only just managed to buy two half bars of that metal and it isn't anywhere near enough for this project." Harry finished with a sigh as his eyes started to close showing how tired he was now after the use of what was left of his magic from crafting the other night.

Celestia looked at Harry for a moment before turning her head a little to look at her sister who just looked back at her, nodding her head once Celestia turned to face the archway again and took a more steady stances head slightly bowed as her whole body seemed to start to glow with a soft golden light. "I'll arrange for the Mithril and gems to be brought to you Harry and provide what energy I can when I can and in return you provide the rune language you are using and how to make your enchantments as well as your oath that none well use this portal save yourself until such time as a true peace can be reached between our two worlds a far trade I would say wouldn't you?"

Harry looked at Celestia in surprise at the offer as the information he could offer them wouldn't be any where near enough for the amount of Mithril and gems he still needed, not to mention the magical power she was offering, that along would have been more then enough for the rune language he only know thanks to the white Alicorn he had meet in the void removing the piece of Voldemort in his scar leaving all of his knowledge for him to work through.

"I to well help in the charging of this archway as I must say it might be nice to see your world and learn a whole new stile of magic." Luna says getting to her feet and moving to stand next to her sister her body like Celestia's starting to glow with a soft cobalt blue.

"That is too much just to open the portal, my knowledge of runes and enchantments would only be worth a small part of everything your offering me." Harry says sharply trying to get to his feet only to fall back down again after only a few steps head bowing in defeat at how weak he was now, he should have know that showing them how much he was drained after only charging a single percent of the archway wouldn't of stopped the two Princesses from doing what they were doing.

"To gain a whole new world and stile of magic as well as possible trade at our hoof tips we are welling to pay this price, now you just lay there and rest." Celestia says as a beam of energy left her horn and struck the archway the whole thing starting to glow and not just the runes like they had done for Harry, Luna only nodded her head before adding her own magic to her sisters the whole arch being bathed in gold and blue light now.

"The Archway isn't finished yet don't put to much energy into it or it might self destruct and that would mean a years worth of work lost." Harry says head falling forward only to land on a throw pillow that Rarity had summoned from within the tent to catch his head.

"I wouldn't worry about that Harry, I'm sure Princess Celestia well stop before anything can happen that shouldn't, now you just lay there and rest I'm sure Rarity would enjoy talking to you about some of your clothing options you have for sale within your store." Twilight says smiling down at Harry who just looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

A few minutes later Harry having just told Rarity that yes he had been the one to head into the normal fields she looked for gem stones for her designs and yes he used them in his own designs and enchantments, the two Princesses stopped feeding magic into the archway everyone even the Earth Pony's who had the weakest magical scenes could all feel the energy rising now from the archway, yet still it didn't feel complete.

Hanging within the archway near its centre was a small warping of the air that seemed to be trying to change from the colour of the sky seen on the other side to something darker, almost like a section of the night sky was trying to come into being within the archway.

"Its a little under fifty percent charged if I'm reading these levels right, not bad considering the archway isn't complete yet." Luna says after the two Princesses stopped feeding magical energy into the archway, she had to admit that bringing the archway up another whole ten percent in the last few minutes had taken a lot out of her and she could only wonder how long Harry had been building this thing to get its energy levels to the level he had.

"Its going to take me a few weeks to finish up the archway enough for you both to add more power to it, also Princess Celestia I accept to the deal and well start writing up one of the written language of my world as well as the runic alphabet to add to your library, I'll also draw up the rune array needed to make the communication mirrors as well as most of my other stoke."

Celestia gave a nod to this before walking over to her guards who had been standing off to one side waiting for orders, "We are heading back now caption, I would however like for a few guards to remain within this clearing to make sure nothing happens to this archway until it is finished."

"Their is no need for that Princess, my wards are more then a match for anything within this forest and anything that could breach them is mostly on the other side of the forest so I'm safe and well protected." Harry says still laying on the ground his head held up now as he watched the Raiser of the Sun give orders.

"Then I'll leave it all in your hooves, do contact me through my student for when you are ready for another magical bust to the power." Celestia says starting to walk towards the trail back to Ponyville the others save Luna falling into step around her, "Planing on staying a little while longer sister?" She asks on noticing the missing cobalt blue Alicorn.

"Just long enough to make sure he gets into bed and stays there." Luna says using her magic to left Harry to his feet and then moved to his side helping guild the wobble legged Alicorn to his tent, "Go ahead sister I'll be fine." Luna called over her flank as the tent flap was pulled aside and the pair vanished from sight.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to see very little of my sister for a little while." Celestia asks herself while leading the group away from the clearing thinking on everything that had happened so far this day and on the new knowledge that would be available to her and all of Equestria in the coming weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or Harry Potter in anyway shape or form.

A/N: I must say I'm surprised at how much some of you like this story as I didn't think any of my fans would enjoy it and I would be facing all new fans or critics but I'm glade you all seemed to be enjoying this fic and don't mind the long wait between chapters as I am trying to write the next chapter of Wolf, Songstress and Dragon Lords all at once... need to really only work on one of those at time more I think.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave lots of reviews also thanks to those who point out were I got a work wrong as I was able to go back and fix some of those mistakes.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Gossip.

The next few months passed without much happening in Ponyville save Spike hitting his Greed phase of his dragon growth and tearing apart half the town on his its mine and no one else speech to everyone surprise however he hadn't been able to touch the Enchantment store as Harry stood on the front step his horn glowing with energy as a field seemed to cover the store protecting it from the rampaging Dragon.

Also within that time Mare Do Well made her appearances and provided much fun and laugher for both Harry and Luna who had basically moved into Harry's shop at night to read over his notes and learn the language of his home land, Harry often finding her asleep or so deeply involved with one of his notes to not notice the time while staying conformable in front the large fireplace off to one side of the store at closing time a little after Midnight.

Harry still couldn't help but laugh a little as he remembered the fun and games within the town when Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie decided to teach Rainbow Dash a lesson in humility just to get the Pegasus to stop bragging and generally be a pain in the ass with her ego.

Both he and Luna had been seating on the roof tops watching as Rainbow ran and flow all over the place trying to catch Mare Do Well the pair nearly falling over laughing at the sight of Twilight and her friends timing their runs and disappearing acts with Rainbow getting anger and anger every time one would vanish only to seemingly appear behind her.

Although Harry didn't know it at the time but later on that evening after Rainbow had agreed to tone it down on her bragging and Rarity had put the costumes in storage only to report it later on that they had been stolen, Harry not hearing of this until he had Luna show up in his store after moonrise in the Mare Do Well costume and asked him if it looked as good on her as it did on Twilight and her friends.

Of cause after admitting that she looked just as good if not better in the purple and blue costume Luna had gone off into the night with a giggle to do some helping of everyone much like Twilight and the others had done, she had kept on doing this once or twice a night sense much to Harry's amusement as it was driving the Mare Six up the wall on trying to work out who had stolen their project.

Last thing he had heard on that front was that there was now a Mare Do Well comic book that was proving to be a best seller inside of a week of it being made, this only adding to the Mare Six's complaints on trying to find out who was the new Mare Do Well.

Shacking his head at the memories Harry moved around his store pausing at the sight of Luna who was taking the night off from saving ponies around Canterlot and Ponyville, seating down in front of the fireplace reading his notes on Runes from England floating before her, the starlit night mane and tail as always flowing and rippling like water, her head slightly bowed as she read and sounded out the runic alphabet as well as talking every now and then to herself a French like accented form of English.

"Luna I'll be in the back room crafting those collars that couple wanted would you mind looking after the store while I work, prices and such are on the items and no I don't haggle, the prices are fixed just so you know." Harry asks looking down at Luna who just blinked at him for a moment in surprise at the request but gave a nod and raised to her feet moving around to stand behind the counter her scroll she had been reading following along like a loyal puppy.

"No problem Harry but afterwards we are going to seat down and work on my English okay." Luna states in Equestria common Harry only nodding before moving through the only other door in the building besides the front door, his workshop that also doubled as a store room for most of his stock.

Settling in to carry on her reader as very few pony's ventured out more then a few hours after sundown, Luna carried on sounding out words and even drawing a few of the simple runes in the air with her horn to learn their shape better.

Luna had only been reading for another hour when the a small bell above the open door rang thanks to a little spell to make it ring whenever someone walked in the front door even if it was open, Twilight walking into the store with a tired smile on her face as she gave a nod to Luna.

"Having a good night I hope Princess Luna, I just stopped by to see if Harry had any more notes for me to look over as well as let him know that his invited to Grand Galloping Gala that is coming up or have you already told him that?" Twilight finishes saying with a slight tilt of her head and large yawn.

"I have let him know and I believe he is going to see Ms Rarity when she opens up Carousel Boutique in the morning and get something sorted out for the evening." Luna answers looking up from her scroll waving her head a little to float over to Twilight a number of other scrolls. "Those I have read and have made sure their aren't any mistakes spelling wise as he is still learning to write in Equestria common and makes a few mistakes ever now and then."

"I'm sure Rarity well take good care of him, I have to say though that he is very popular with the mare's in town ever sense he stopped hiding his wings so it could be interesting to see if he goes alone to the gala," Twilight says taking the scrolls and putting them in her saddle bag that Luna hadn't noticed before a number of other scrolls she had been reading before coming up to land on the counter before the Princess, "That is of course depending on if he hasn't already asked a certain Princess to accompany him as a date."

"I well have you know he has not but it might be nice to spend the Gala with someone I can at lest talk to without them falling over in fright, but I'm sure one of the other mare's in town or at the gala well talk him into becoming their date." Luna says back her eyes dropping a little in sadness at the thought of Harry who had quickly become her best friend going to something like the gala without her by his side.

Twilight just gave Luna a look before moving around to stand next to the blue Alicorn saying as she gave her a quick hug, "I can't see him taking anyone but you Princess, everyone in town knows that you are basically joined at the hips sense he started to open the shop more often and you always staying here not long after you raise the moon, it has also helped the other pony's get to know you better and not run and hide when you walk down the street."

"What is all this talking out here? Sounds like your trying to wake the dead with all this noise, not something I recommend as all the dead do is moan grown and drool... that and try to eat you and not in a good way of eating you if you know what I mean." Harry says entering the room having heard voices, his tone of voice seem to suggest that he had been in a case of raising the dead before and found it very dull.

"We were just talking about the coming gala and was wondering if any mare had caught your eye was all." Twilight says giving Luna a small nag with her shoulder before turning to leave the store, "I'll just be going now as I have what I came for, have a good night Harry see you at some point tomorrow more then likely."

Watching the younger fille leave the shop Luna couldn't help but give a small smile before turning to face Harry her eyes locking with his for a moment before she took a deep breath and stepped towards her head held high as she says in her soft tone yet also as formal as she could sound without going Royal Canterlot voiced.

"Milord Night-sky would you accept the honour of being my partner for the up coming Gala at Canterlot?" Luna finished with a small bow of the head but otherwise kept eye contact with Harry who's eyes had widened a little in surprise at the request but otherwise he don't show any other signs of being surprised.

"You know on my world its the guys who ask the girls out but I think I'll let it slide this one time." Harry says after a few moments to think on her request and to also get his thoughts in order after her sudden question, "Princess Luna I would be honoured to escort you to the Gala."

Luna fought down the erg to jump around like Pinkie Pie when she meets a new pony at Harry saying yes to taking her to the gala, shacking her head and promising herself to have that jump around later in the palace, Luna gave a nod of the head to Harry stepping closer to him and ever so lightly kissed him just below his horn.

"Then I look forward to meeting you within the main entry hall, until then I think I'll remain in the palace to make ready for the day as it is only a few weeks off." Luna says turning and walking rather slowly towards the main door a extra swing of her tail being all Harry needed to see to know that she was very happy with herself at the moment.

"Little minx." Harry muttered to himself taking up his post at the counter leaving the work he was doing for later when he closed the shop, that had been one thing that Luna and the wilder of the Elements of Harmony had managed to do and that was change Harry's opening hours now the store opened at a little after midday ever day and closed a little after midnight ever night.

00000000000000000000000

The next day was bright and as always Ponyville was full of life and activity, what little cloud cover their was was quickly taken away by a fly by of the Pegasus, it was this calm that greeted Harry as he entered the town his ebony wings giving a flew flaps as he landed on the edge of town after flying out of the Everfree Forest.

Turning his head from side to side Harry gave a nod of greeting some of the pony's who had paused on his arrival, turning in one smooth move he started to slowly walk up the street his eyes fix on Rarity's Boutique as he needed to get something a little more formal for his evening with Luna in a few weeks time and as much as he hated the thought of spending hours under Rarity's care he know that she was his best chance for getting something that would match with Luna evening gown she had more then likely had made by now.

He was only a little why from the Boutique when he walked in front of Sugarcube Corner coming to a stop for a moment Harry looked at the gingerbread looking shop before giving a nod and entered the store, nimble dancing around the twins Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake as he entered fully ducking his head to avoid the low flying foal his horn giving off a glow a moment later as Pound Cake suddenly found himself flying only a few inches off the ground and not at the insane speeds he shouldn't be flying at his age.

"That should keep you out of trouble and make it easier for your parents to keep you in line little guy." Harry says with a small smile at the look that Pound Cake was giving him, stepping around the pair he walked up to the main counter nodding his head to Mrs. Cake. "Morning Mrs. Cake any chance of a half dozen of your special cupcakes as I have a appointment with Rarity soon and I thought I would offer something that would hopefully be enough of a peace offering to get what I want and not what she wants."

"Is a half dozen going to be enough for her to let you have a say in the design of your suit?" Mrs. Cake says with a smile as she carefully puts a half dozen green frosted cupcakes into a box one hoof shooting out to pull little Pumpkin Cake back from the kitchen doorway.

"More then likely not but a guy could dream can't he?" Harry says with a laugh taking the box carefully and placed it on his back between his wings a number of coins floating up from a small pouch on a chain around his neck coming to rest on the counter.

"That is all you can hope for deary, also I have to ask before anyone else does but is what Gabby Gums says in the Foal Free Press true, that Princess Luna is seeing you as her special someone and that you invited her to be your data for the Gala? Their was also a few other things mentioned but not something I would talk about in well mannered company."

"What was that? Princess Luna and I are not seeing each other yes but nothing romantic yet, also I am to much of a gentlemen to talk about her privet life or my own like that let along to a newspaper run by foal's." Harry says turning his head enough to look over his flanks the narrowing of his eyes telling Mrs. Cake all she needed to know on what he thought of that particular little gossip column.

"I'll be sure to let my other customers know that and try to cut down on the rumours around town before Princess Luna finds out... she was scary enough on Nightmare Night don't need her turning the town into ash on us."

"Might be a good idea." Harry says leaving the store making a note of the three Cutie Mark Crusaders looking rather proud of themselves walking by all of them pausing at everyone who had a copy of the Foal Free Press.

'Ah why do I have a feeling that you three are behind our unknown Gabby Gums... oh well they'll work out that they are causing trouble and hopefully learn a lesson from it.' Harry thought to himself while moving down the street giving a nod of greeting to anyone he passed.

Arriving at Carousel Boutique without any problems save the odd Mare asking if the rumours were true about him and Luna which he quickly set straight that they were just friends at the moment and no she wasn't with Foal and he was the father... that one nearly had him ready to go to the school and fry the edited of the paper for even considering allowing that story at all, he would pity the foal though when Luna found out and made her opinion know to the whole town.

"Harry darling what a lovely surprise, what can Carousel Boutique offer you this fine morning?" Rarity asks with a smile as Harry enters her Boutique her smile only growing as Harry moved the box of cupcakes from his back to before her.

"If you accept those cupcakes you agree to not do a outfit that is going to outshine my data to the Gala coming up... deal?" Harry says with a smile as he walks over to look over one of the racks of cloths that Rarity always had set up to one side for possible customers who didn't want a custom made outfit.

Rarity just looked at Harry for a moment before giving a laugh and nods her head moving over to her small workstation off to one side on the main floor saying as a measuring tape rose up, her working glasses floating up to rest on her nose as well along with a pad and pen.

"Agreed darling and now let me just get your measurements before we start to create something that well have all the mares drooling over you." Rarity finished saying guiding Harry to stand before a wall of mirrors and started to look over his pure ebony coat and mane trying to work out what she could use.

A hour later Harry looked at himself in the mirror as he took in the sight of him in a white ruffled shirt with a black vest over the top of that the vest having a fine deep red scroll work woven through the front part with a simple black belt with a silver buckle and some more of the red scroll work stitched into the belt leather.

"You look good darling, if you give me a few days to get everything together and make some miner modification you well be stunning and I can grantee you that Princess Luna well want only you by her side all night long, no matter who approaches her." Rarity says circling Harry slowly moving cloth if it didn't seem to be setting right by her standards or in some cases pinning it down to fit his chest better.

"Just as long as you don't add jewels to the outfit I'll be happy Rarity..." Harry was cut off by a over powering voice sounding from just over head both of them rushing to the window while listening to Luna's voice bellow in the Royal Canterlot voice.

"I DEMAND TO SPEAK WITH THIS GABBY GUMS WITHIN THE HOUR PONY'S OF PONYVILLE FAIL TO DO SO WELL RESULT IN MY GREAT DISPLEASURE AND PUNISHMENT ON YOUR TOWN, BRING THIS FOUL TO THE ENCHANTMENT STORE WITHIN THE TIME FRAME OR MY PROMISE OF PUNISHMENT WILL COME TRUE!"

"Why on all of Equestria is she using my store as the meeting point? Why can't she loose her temper in the town hall or even the library? Just anywhere but my store." Harry says not paying Rarity any mind as she started to left his outfit from his body and onto a near by manikin.

"I don't know Harry but maybe you should get to your store fast and see if you can calm her down a little before she does something that she'll regret later to who ever Gabby Gums is." Rarity says giving a wave of a hoof for Harry to leave shouting out that his outfit would be ready in a few days and that he should come and see her then as he leaves her store.

Not pausing to look at all of the parents rushing to the school to fine out which one of their children were responsible for brining Princess Luna down on the town in such force, Harry ran by everyone every now and then when he came across something blocking the main road way he would vanish in a cloud of dark purple and black smoke only to reappear on the other side of said blockage.

Arriving at his store Harry paused at the sight of Luna laid out calmly on a number of throw pillows that she had summoned from the surrounding houses a glass of water hoovering before her as she drank slowly her eyes holding a spark of amusement at the chaos she had caused, her eyes did brighten however on seeing Harry coming up the street not even really pausing as he came next to her a nod of the head to two of her personal guards being all he needed to get by them to stand at her side.

"Was it really necessary to scar everyone in town with those words Luna? I swear I saw no less then half a dozen parents on a mad rush to the school to find out if their foal is this Gabby Gums." Harry states kneeling down next to Luna giving a nod of thanks when she levitated a second glass of water up for him to drink.

"Not really but it got them all moving and be thankful it wasn't Celestia for yesterdays article, she only laughed it off and went about her work, when she read I suddenly seemed to have a special pony in my life and that she was going to be a aunt for some reason she nearly tore down here to find them and send them off to the royal jail, that and see to it you wouldn't be able to father any foals ever again."

"You did talk her down didn't you?"

"Of course I did so don't worry you well still be able to have foals with some lucky mare at some point in the future but you are coming to dinner at some point soon as Celestia still wants to have words with you about seeing me in privet and possible dating me." Luna finished with a carefree smile at Harry's nerves look at the thought of getting the threatening talk from Celestia who was considered the most powerful pony in the world magical wise. "I'm sure everything well be fine."

"You promise to protect me from your sister?" Harry almost whimpered playfully as he lay down fully next to Luna looking down the street to see Mr. Rich marching down the street with his daughter being pushed before him, it was however the sight of the Cutie Mark Crusaders slowly walking forward from a side street caught his eyes quickly as all three looked to be feeling very guilty and were very nervous as they neared Luna and his side.

"Always my dear Harry, always, now then lets see who are dear Gabby Gums is." Luna says as Mr. Rich pushed Diamond Tiara forward.

"You tell the Princess who Gabby Gums is this minute young fella and then you can get back to the school and pack up your desk as it is clear you are not ready for that sort of responsibility, you should never have allowed half of those stories to be printed." Filthy Rich says looked down at his daughter with a disappointed look before turning to face Luna fully and blowing deeply to her.

Luna gave a nod to Mr. Rich before looking down at the pink foul who seemed to by trying to back up without any of the adults spotting her, the sight of the all ebony black Alicorn next to Luna not helping her nerves as little was known about Harry Night-sky only that he had resonantly come forward as the first new and unknown Alicorn in a few decades.

"Well little one are you going to tell me who Gabby Gums is or am I going to have to awaken Nightmare Moon and have her feed on you?" Luna says tapping her magic a little to make a almost double image of herself appear standing over her body this double however looked like Nightmare Moon and it was hissing threateningly at Diamond Tiara.

"Its the three blank flanks! They are Gabby Gums." Diamond screams moving quickly to hid behind her father from the image just about everyone else backing up a few steps at the image, her fear didn't lesson however as Luna looked at her with narrowed eyes at the blank flanks comment.

"I'll deal with you in a moment little Foul, but do know that if I ever hear you say those words to describe someone I'll see to it that your cutie mark vanishes, you three over here now and explain yourselves." Luna finishes snapping off looking over at the three Crusaders who were currently trying to hid behind Applejack and Rarity who had shown up in the last few minutes.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle all stepped forward slowly feeling their sisters in Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's case only a step behind them, Scootaloo's parents only a few steps behind her. Luna looked at the three foals before her for a moment before saying while getting to her feet.

"So then my dear little Crusaders who would like to tell me why you have been printing gossip and presenting it as fact within your schools newspaper? And also why you decided to join the paper to begin with might be nice." Luna says slowly walking around the three foals who were now standing a little away from their parents or sisters.

"We didn't mean to write such things Princess Luna it was just that our first story was so good that Diamond Tiara kept pushing use to write more stories like that one, and after a while we just sort of made up some things to keep her happy as well as stay within the school newspaper... we tried quieting not to long ago and she threatened to print embarrassing photos of all three of use in the paper." Apple Bloom says softly bowing her head as did her two friends. "As to joining the paper we thought we might gain our Cutie Marks if we become journalese."

Luna looked the three over for a moment before moving to stand in front of them a glow of magic coming over her horn for a moment before all three found themselves a deep shade of green their manes changing to a swamp green which then changed to another shade of green, the colour circling through a wide range greens, they eyes remaining the same colour however, "You punishment for spreading lies is to remain that colour for a week my dear subjects after the week is up you are to come to Canterlot and see me about working out what your Cutie Marks are as well as work at the palace a little to finish your punishment." Luna finished saying with a small smile to the three before turning her head to look at Diamond Tiara her eyes narrowing a little but didn't seem to hold any hatred for the young foal only a slight anger for letting the power go to her head.

"As for you Diamond Tiara you are hear by banded from all school activities and management posts within the school for the rest of the school year as well being turned this lovely shade of sick green I saw long ago both you mane and coat, this is punishment for allowing such stories to be written and even forcing others to write them just to sell papers."

Tiara screamed in shock as she turned into a very light shade of sick green running off with her father only bowing to Princess Luna in thanks for being so lenient with her compared to what Luna could have done to his daughter.

"Ah Princess we wish to apologise to you and everyone we wrote about in the paper we had planed on doing that in the coming release and were welling to take any embarrassment that might fall on our flanks for quieting the paper at the same time... we're sorry." Sweetie Belle says her two friends echoing her apologies.

"Accepted my little pony's now run along and find something to do and I well see you in a weeks time." Luna says with a nod of the head the three foal who quickly ran off to plan their next quest to gain their Cutie Marks not seeming to be bothered about their now green coats and manes.

Watching the three run off Harry gave a small laugh before moving to Luna's side not paying the two guards any mind as he ever so lightly kissed her neck causing the blue coated Alicorn to blush slightly before turning to face him. "Nicely done dear and let me just say I'm glade you didn't need to carry out any major threats today."

"I aim to please my dear Harry, now I expect you to escort those three to Canterlot at the end of their week long punishment but until then don't pay them any mind unless they ask for something." Luna says with a smile starting to walk away only to look over her flank at Harry with a spark in her eyes that hinted at how happy she was at the moment, "I'll see you tonight after moonrise my dear Night-sky for dinner and star gazing."

"I'll make arrangements for dinner then and see you tonight Milady Moon." Harry says back turning to open up his store a little early not paying the crowed that was still thinning out any mind, many of them looking at the display going on between Luna and Harry with a little surprise as they had never seen the pair so flirty before.


End file.
